leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Johto Route 38
|generation=2 |mapdesc=A path that weaves through trees and comes out at a farm. }} Route 38 (Japanese: ３８ばんどうろ Route 38) is route in western Johto, connecting Ecruteak City and . Route description Even though Route 38 maintains a pure east-west alignment as a whole, there are no fewer than four separate paths that s can take between Ecruteak and Route 39. The northern-most path leads Trainers into the path of three other Trainers, two of which offer to give out their phone number for rematches at a later date. In , one of these Trainers, Dana, will also give Trainers who register her number an occasional Thunder Stone. Over half of this path is made up of grass patches. The upper middle path is a branch of the northern path, separating near Dana and merging with the northern path near Route 39. There are no Trainers along this short stretch; there is, however, a patch of grass that is home to several species of wild Pokémon. Unlike the two upper paths, which allow for two-way traffic, the lower paths are configured to allow only one direction of passage. The lower middle path is designed for travelers heading west to Olivine City and is a viable alternative to the grass-lined northern path. The path heads due west from the gate and travels down a fence-lined walkway that is home to one Trainer. Past this Trainer, there is a Berry or Apricorn bush just before a ledge that overlooks a grass-lined pathway. After hopping this ledge, Trainers are forced to head north along this passageway, encountering another Trainer before merging into the upper middle path. The southern-most path is an "express route" from Olivine to Ecruteak and is designed so that only eastward movements are permitted. After breaking from the northern path near Route 39, the path heads south, passing a signpost before traversing a ledge that borders a T-intersection. At this junction, Trainers can either head north into the field of grass along the lower middle path or continue east along the southern edge of the ledge of the lower middle path and, eventually, along the fenced area to Ecruteak. Trainers along this route may sometimes use Moomoo Milk in battles, in reference to the nearby Moomoo Farm. Items }} Dana if the player has her phone number|C=yes|HG=yes|SS=yes|display=Thunderstone}} )|HG=yes|SS=yes}} ) (hidden)|HG=yes|SS=yes}} Pokémon Generation II (Moderate chances of battle)}} (Low chances of battle)}} Generation IV The tree is located at the top of a hill, which is accessible through using . The tree is located exactly east from the Rock Climbing area, and exactly south of a road sign. Trainers Generation II |1672|1|222|Corsola|♀|19|None|36=ミスズ|37=Misuzu}} |2|180|Flaaffy|F| |None|054|Psyduck|F| |None|36=リカ|37=Rica|38=phone}} / |2|054|Psyduck|F| / |None|181|Ampharos|F| / |None|36=リカ|37=Rica|38=phone}} |2|181|Ampharos|F| |None|055|Golduck|F| |None|36=リカ|37=Rica|38=phone}} |2|122|Mr. Mime|M| |None|081|Magnemite|| |None|36=クリオ|37=Curio|38=phone}} / / |2|122|Mr. Mime|M| / / |None|082|Magneton|| / / |None|36=クリオ|37=Curio|38=phone}} Generation IV |496|2|180|Flaaffy|♀|32|None|054|Psyduck|♀|31|None|36=リカ|37=Rica|38=phone}} / |2|055|Golduck|♀| / |None|181|Ampharos|♀| / |None|36=リカ|37=Rica|38=phone}} |600|2|122|Mr. Mime|♂|29|None|081|Magnemite|None|30|None|36=クリオ|37=Curio|38=phone}} / |2|122|Mr. Mime|♂| / |None|082|Magneton|None| / |None|36=クリオ|37=Curio|38=phone}} Trainer Tips Generation II If a POKéMON is trying to evolve, you can stop it. Press the B But- ton during evolu- tion. That startles the POKéMON and stops its evolution. Generation IV If a Pokémon is trying to evolve, you can stop it. Press the B Button during evolution. That startles the Pokémon and stops its evolution. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Route 38 appeared in the , where and traveled through the route on their way to Ecruteak City. However, along the way, they were attacked by Team Rocket Ariana, who was tasked with getting rid of any obstacles in Team Rocket's way. Using his and the Earth Plate, Silver managed to escape to Ecruteak to ask help from Morty in locating the remaining Plates. Crystal was later defeated by Ariana, shortly after which the other Executives, Archer, Petrel, and Proton, also showed up. Following Archer's prediction, also showed up on the route, having descended back to this world from its heavenly residence. Realizing that Arceus was a wild Pokémon, Crystal attempted to capture it. After a had failed to have any effect on the Alpha Pokémon, Crystal used a , which surprisingly managed to contain Arceus for a few seconds before it escaped. When Arceus fled, Crystal gave pursuit, but was soon blasted down from the sky by Arceus. Trivia * The music from this route was remixed and included in the coding of , but is not found during normal gameplay. It was likely a test of the music system programmed for the GBA games, as it sounds very subdued compared to Hoenn's themes. Route 038 Route 038 Route 038 Route 038 de:Route 38 (Johto) es:Ruta 38 fr:Route 38 it:Percorso 38 (Johto) ja:38ばんどうろ (ジョウト地方) zh:３８号道路（城都）